<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lips on Lips by siruru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732128">Lips on Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru'>siruru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Poem [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Red Mage | RDM (Final Fantasy XIV), Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prepping of kisses through the different expansions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Poem [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one sliding their hand into the other’s hair softly.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not used to writing kissing scenes, so this is my practice towards it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft and sweet laughter isn’t what Thancred is used to hearing in the middle of the morning, nor from the person that it is coming from. He feels happiness through his very core and he can’t help but wonder how he denied himself such a feeling for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bloody fool he has been for far too long, but all those thoughts seem to stop at the gentle cupping of his cheek until fingers push into his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed this,” a voice chides while playing with shorter strands of his hair. Thancred hums in acknowledgement, though he isn’t ready to open his eyes just yet. He would rather bask in the moment a little while longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he lets out a bashful laugh, as her hand plays with the baby hairs on the back of his neck. He reaches out and grabs her hip through the sheet and pulls her just a bit close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief instant, he remembers how they met again in the Dravanian Hinterlands and how nervous he had been over the concerned look on her face over his new appearance, “I take you are not fond of long hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not fond of long hair for myself,” she remarks, as if catching what he is trying to hide, feeling that temporary nervousness through the bond now compared to back then. Though she is right about her never being fond of long hair, she had been wearing it around her neck since the third fight with Ifirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I do not care for how you look,” she adds as Thancred pushes his body closer to his as a result. Brown eyes meet blue ones, Yuria smiles at him -- love struck and happy as he feels her pushing him close to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But shorter hair does make it easier to do this,” she grins before grabbing into the said baby hairs that she had been playing with and pulling him down to smash her lips into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred groans as both of her hands slide through his hair and end around his neck, as he pulls her in even closer still and the rest of the late morning is spent in bed.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pressing their foreheads together while kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He doesn’t give her a word once they are finally alone, mere desperation driving his every move as he takes two quick steps to her bedside. He leans his body into hers with only a quick look at her eyes, before grasping at her neck and smashing his lips into hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>It’s wrong</em>, he knows that deep down they’re is still so much left to talk about and clear up, but the fear of almost losing her drives everything at the moment. Their fears and various emotions mingle together as he brings her as close as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls her closer by the back of her neck and she does him further down by the lapels of his white jacket. Foreheads touch as kisses and sighs are exchanged for a great length of time. Nothing else is exchanged until the need for air makes them pull apart and that’s when it happens—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’uria lets out a sob filled with dread, fear, and all the other emotions Thancred knows she is an expert at hiding from even him. The emotions flood his very core and all this must be something that has deeply affected her since in all the years of knowing her, Y’uria has only cried two other times that he was sure weren’t related to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is so much he wants to say and reassure her about, but Thancred has never been the best with words. So, he does the best he can by pulling her in once more and pulling her into a kiss much like the one he had when he had faced Ranjit and let his emotions flood into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longing, sadness, regrets, happiness, and unbridled love are an open book for her and slowly the sadness and longing of their kisses turn into something softer and sweeter, as she lets out a delirious sort of laugh. Blue eyes meet his as their foreheads touch softly once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long awaited declarations of love don’t seem to be needed when he looks at her like she’s hung the world and she reciprocates it all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a hoarse whisper “kiss me”.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuria had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred isn’t sure what had happened between the last time he had seen her, in the catacombs of Ul’dah, with robes and a white boat hat that didn’t seem to stick on her head all the time. He had changed as well, but even with the scarring it wasn’t anywhere near how much Yuria had done so. The quiet miqo'te that gave him gifts and brief smiles was fully aware of who she was and how she wanted to present herself now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short skirt, black leggings, and heels told part of the story. The short hair, something she had kept after her third fight with Ifrit, echoes a confidence that has grown since Thancred had seen her —-<em> and he is proud of her.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proud that she knows her way around Ishgard, that she can talk with any lord or common man with her head held high...that she can charm and laugh so easily with the Lord Commander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he isn’t jealous because he doesn’t have a right to be, not after everything she has seen him do and say, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t other emotions blooming through -- blossoming and growing in his chest every time she looks his way, talks to him, and worries over his well-being even if he’s told her time and time again that she doesn’t have to.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Thancred, please,” Yuria whispers out hoarsely. Her hair a mess against the pillow, as he moves calloused hands over the exposed, supple parts of her ripped stockings. Chest heaving as he gets closer to the hemline of her skirt -- inch by painful inch. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He murmurs something sinful against her thigh and that’s when she can’t take it anymore. Somehow with all her strength and determination, she flips the poor fool over as Thancred looks up to meet dark blue eyes.  She gives him a teasing quip before letting out with a rasp of laughter and excitement. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“First <strong>kiss me</strong> and then you’ll get what you wish.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>However, Thancred never gets what he wants as he wakes up alone and aching as one of Scions or servants calls his name through the door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. then licks their lips and says “please”.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now, Y’uria isn’t a jealous person. Yes, she could be petty and hold a grudge over things, but her time being in love with him and all the things he had been once calmed her down to that. At least, she thought it had. But, there’s certainly a difference is seeing it from afar and someone saying it right to your face. </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Not that I mind what age he is. He can have as many daughters as he likes, as long as he looks like that. T’was just curious.” </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t bother her, not when she has heard worse things from other people and had even been called a “miqo'te man stealer” for simply being associated with the man. She had gotten over this years ago, when she thought she was never going to have a chance with him, but now that she did -- Y’uria realized that those fears were coming back two-fold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, Y’uria was still that angry village child that fought back every time something she loved was taken from her. Sometimes, it helped and others it didn’t but it was still something that she had never gotten over, something that she didn’t want others to see and certainly not Thancred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, keeping things to herself is easier said than done, when she just keeps staring at him filling the cartridge with the gunpowder necessary to make his weapon of choice work. She knows the work all too well, having learned it from Radovan and Sophie back in Gridania, though Thancred didn’t know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear the gears working in your head from here, love,” his voice breaks her thoughts. She looks from the table to see mirthful brown eyes looking her way. It’s so different from how he used to look at her that it causes her heart to skip a beat, as she just shakes her head instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking,” she answers back and takes a seat next to him. She watches him push the gunpowder in before capping it, something that looks easy but can be very difficult due to the delicate aether balance that each bullet must have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred knows that is the only answer he is going to get. There was still much to work and needed understanding for each of them in this new dynamic. That’s when he does it, goes the extra step they both need sometimes as he stops capping bullets and puts his hand underneath her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue meets brown as he gives her a soft smile, “You can tell me anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uria</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so softly spoken that she almost doesn’t hear it -- that name she told him to call her by years ago but hasn’t done it since. But, they both need it to drag the moment and understand it all -- that Thancred will be there in whatever she needs him to be and they  should be more open about things that are important to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t break eye contact. She scoots closer to him and places her gloved hand on his bicep. She licks her lips, as his eyes move down to glance at the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all she needs to say as he closes the gap between them completely, because by now they both should know that neither is nothing without the other.    </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. when they lean forward a fraction as if to kiss the other person, then realize they shouldn’t and pull back to stop themselves.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thancred tries not to think too much about this once the moment is over and done with. It was a moment of vulnerability that usually didn’t happen to them and shouldn’t happen again because there were bigger things at stake then whatever they could possibly have. He closed himself once more to the connection that they had and Y’uria did the same in return, but that didn't stop him from thinking and obsessing over it.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was alone, Thancred would play the memory over and over again in his mind. His fingers would tingle and move at the muscle memory of gripping her closer and her voice --her tiny gasp for air and angry murmur when she pulled away-- as he sought once more to feel her body melt into his hands once more. From there his mind went into overdrive, creating scenarios and fantasies as to where he could have her once more and who he would show that Y’uria was already taken -- that she had someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his dreams would always end the same way he had last seen her  before leaving to the Garlean Empire. He would step closer, a promise on his lips and his hands ready to grasp her and call her his once more. Blue eyes would give him an expectant look before he reminded himself of everything else that needed to be done -- of all the failures that haunted him and that he needed to make up for. And with those thoughts he would move back the one inch he had moved forward -- the great metaphor of whatever they seem to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself,” would be all she would say to him before Thancred ended waking up from his light sleep in a jolt. He would get up and pace around before looking for something else to keep his mind occupied with, but it always traveled back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tasted her lips and craved more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An utter fool, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he couldn’t help but think to himself before leaving his small, dingy room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because even in a dream, Thancred was stupid enough to stop himself from truly being happy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. their entire body freezing for a second when their love kisses them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s dreamed about this so much that she should have been ready by now. She should now when Thancred was going to lean in give her a compliment before grabbing her cheek and lean in close. He would smile or laugh and she would reciprocate.</p><p>But, after having her hopes and feelings snuffed out after so many years, Y’uria isn’t quite so prepared as she thought she would be. This isn’t barely remembered kisses or those given out of desperation and pushed for something else later on.</p><p>No, this is brown eyes looking at her --<em> only her </em>-- after a question she never thought he would ask her. This is Thancred giving her a small smile and stating that he might be a little rusty before cupping her cheek. He sighs before leaning in and finally kissing her and sealing this thing that they have been walking around for years. </p><p>Y’uria, even with everything she had said and done, isn’t ready for a kiss like this --soft, sweet, and pliant-- from Thancred and for a second her body freezes.  </p><p>The hand on her hips squeezes the hip in question and she panics just a bit as she feels him pull away. And she doesn’t want to happen --- <em> never, ever again </em>. </p><p>So, she grabs his jacket flap and pulls him in closer before he gets a chance to break the kiss and the moment. Lips mesh a little harder together and for a moment Y’uira swears that she forgets how to breathe, but Thancred answers back just as desperately as her. </p><p>She can feel him quirk a smile before they start up once more and both his hands are placed around her waist now, as she simply doesn’t let go of his jacket. </p><p>She is tired of freezing up and never getting what she wants. And for now, all she wants is for Thancred to keep kissing her under the starry sky of the Crystarium. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. accidentally being forced inches apart from each other, staring at each other’s lips and just before they kiss someone pulls them apart.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentions to the actual story i am writing about my wol and thancred. but you don't need to read to understand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thancred knows that there is something to whatever he might feel for the newly dubbed “Warrior of Light”. He had felt it when his mind fought for control over his body once more. He felt it when she had seen her sleeping for nearly three days after everything was said and done. There was a cord there that connected to this miqo'te for whatever reason, but that doesn’t mean he is in love with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, why was he thinking about it so much? </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For all the stories he had used and heard over the years, their jobs were too dangerous and for a greater call then all this that could have been. Besides, his reputation would be too much for someone like her. There were things he had done that he wasn’t proud of, but they were necessary and a rising star and such an important person to the Scions’ operations didn’t need that on their back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it doesn’t help that he can feel the exhilaration and general happiness that Y’uria is feeling at the moment. It most certainly doesn’t help that he can see her, in a dress for once, dancing around and having fun with the remaining Scions as they celebrate their win after everything gets back in order back in the Waking Sands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make it simple, it was hard for Thancred to keep his eyes off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is certainly a different side to her,” a voice breaks his thoughts, as he turns to look at Minfilia with a smile on her face, “She’s usually so quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shows you how much a person can hide,” Thancred remarks Y’uria goes from dancing with Yda to Papalymo. He is trying to seem the least bit interested, but he can feel Minfilla’s eyes on him and he can tell that he is failing at it horribly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should be doing the same,” Minfilla answers back with a smile, “Instead of just sitting here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Minfilla moves away from him at the sound of her name being called by Y’shtola. Instead of doing what Minfila had suggested, Thancred keeps watch of the dancing mage. He almost doesn’t do it and the Twelve doesn’t seem very kind to him, as Y’uria ends up twirling to his side. She’s gasping and red-faced as his eyes meet her blue ones. All she does is give him a shy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a quick second, but he’s only inches from her. Thancred can feel the nervousness thumping in his veins or maybe it belongs to someone else. She glances at him with hope in her eyes and for a moment something burns in him. He wants to reach out and pull her close. Unbeknownst to him, Thancred leans a bit closer -- unsure of its feelings burning through him or the drink in his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Miss Y’uria!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a scream as one of the larger members of the Scions pushes her back to the dancing floor and Thancred is just left standing there. </span>
</p><p>The moment over and done with before it even began. </p><p>
  <span>He takes another slip of his drink and he can’t help but chuckle at the anger he feels for a second before getting up and leaving the room. He doesn't need to be there any longer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, before devouring each other.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once they are together, truly out and open to everyone they know, it doesn’t take Thancred long to realize that Yuria can be a tease when she wants to be. There are touches, here and there throughout the day, that tend to linger when they are traveling together. She tends to move in closer to him than most when they are looking at a piece of paper or map until it lights up something familiar inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she pulls back with a teasing smile and doesn’t start the game until much later -- making him hot and cold all over. It’s not like he hates, but it’s been a long time since he had flirted and teased back. He wasn’t that same man he once was back in Ul’dah, but with her teasing quip and laughter -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twelve</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did he want to try all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, he tries one morning when she is still sleepy and barely getting ready for the day. Having woken up earlier than her, he already had most of his Gunbreaker outfit on as she was still dressed with her (his to be exact) nightshirt. She gives him a sleepy smile and Thancred can’t help the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump thump </span>
  </em>
  <span>that quickness his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, love,” he states as hazy blue eyes look at him and that’s when he does <em>it. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick kiss on the lips that makes her blink once then twice because she didn’t have a chance to reciprocate, “Best be getting dressed now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t say anything, but he can tell that she is starting to realize what he is doing by pulling away. However, Yuria doesn’t have a say in this since he is already out the door with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from that moment, he’s addicted. Thancred likes to give her kisses randomly throughout the day -- a small peck on her temple or her cheek. He places those old rogue skills into good use by sneaking in around her and leaving just as quickly only to see her glare and pout in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a game of quick touches and even quicker kisses than the rest of the Scions rolling their eyes at the displays of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, one day it isn’t the same because this time around him and Ryne are leaving to travel around Norvrandt to destroy and find whatever sin eater might be left, and who knows how long they’ll be gone this time around. The teasing that is usually part of their morning isn't there as she gets up slowly (Y’uria has never been a morning person) and watches him settle into his armor once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sneaky kiss isn't the same as he leans in and places it on her lips. He tries his best to make a quip or remark that she shouldn’t worry about him, but it’s like all the times he had said it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred sighs, but leans in nonetheless. It’s a second but it feels longer than that as he pulls back and gives Yuria a smile. However, the miqo'te won’t have it as she grabs him once more and pulls him into another longer and deeper kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred groans as she runs her fingers through his hair and pulls him in closer. Gloved hands run down her sides and grip her arms. They stay like this, trading long kisses and soft touches, until the need for air is too much and Thancred pulls back. Y’uria lets out a small whine of protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything that would feel like a false promise, but as blue eyes look at him, Y’uria can’t help but utter:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred knows what she means, having heard those words leave her lips numerous times before and he can’t help but nod before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time truly means it because he has so much more to strive and live for now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. being unable to open their eyes a few moments afterwards.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now, Thancred had done this kissing thing several hundred of times before. He would call himself a master at it by his late twenties with how easily a twist and a touch could bring a paramour of his to theirknees. But, this… this was something completely different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is bright blue eyes looking at him with the same intensity he had seen time and time again when she fought. This is him feeling the anticipation beating wildly in his chest that isn’t quite his own, but at the same time is. This is Thancred knowing that he shouldn’t have this with her of all people, but wants just as badly either way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never--” she manages to stutter out, so unlike her, as Y’uria looks at his face. Though Thancred is sure it’s because she doesn’t have to strength to look at his chest anymore, even though she had been ogling since she had entered the room -- both too stuck in their heads for any real sleep tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t really remember how they got to them standing in the middle of the room, so close to this moment but he doesn’t mind it either. He cups her cheeks before rubbing the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. Brown meets blue eyes and a silent moment passes through them, asking if they still want this -- to push that line between their friendship, denial and that breathless feeling they get around each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve both known what it could be for months and this is a step towards acceptance of all that. Her shy nod is another and before he knows their lips meeting is the next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this is where all those years of practice should come, where he would hold her and start off slow before leaning in a bit more and asking for permission to deepen it a bit more. But, Yuria from the beginning is teeth clashing and leaning into his body as much as possible, as she treads her hands through long strands of white hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes pass by and Y'uria leans in more and grabs anything she can of him as they slowly realize that they need air. Thancred parts from the kiss first with a groan and an ache in his bones he hasn’t felt in sometime. He has to reign himself in, eyes closed longer than usual and a clenched fist before turning to look at the expectant face in front him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wide blue eyes meet his own as the miqo'te gives him a shy smile: “ Was that all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thancred lets out a soft chuckle, as she gives him a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, if only she knew. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ripping the other way --”No we shouldn’t”-- but when they kiss them again they and hold them close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is an electricity in the air that Thancred is all too familiar with -- victory. The Ishagadrians had finally defeated their adversary and after centuries of warfare the dragons. The Holy See could truly end all this now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of all this, as the news reached the mouth of every citizen, there was endless cheer that brought on song and drink for all the tired soldiers and families. The mood was a similar one in House Fortemps, as the men and servants came together in their own ways to celebrate the hard earned victory. Even Yuria -- the silly miqo'te that could hardly drink the sweet mead that had been given to her on her birthday, the one that still carried around the champagne that she could hardly-- had a drink or two, after she was offered but that’s all it took for her to get a buzz going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had had some as well, but it took more than to make him drunk. However, between watching Yuria and accepting everything that didn’t look suspicious, Thancred slowly got there. The night moved slower for him as the victory got soured with the thoughts of those who weren’t there anymore and his own inability to do much because while he had been stuck in the Dravanian Highlands, so many things had changed without him being able to do anything. So he kept watched, remembering what had happened back in the Falcon’s Nest, and tried to make sure that Yuria could savor her own victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything died down and people started calling an end to the night, Thancred followed her into the darkened hallways of manor to make sure that she was all right. Maybe he lingers too long after seeing her to her room or maybe he just wants her to notice him, but when he is about to leave he can see her ears move back and her tail flicker for a movement before looking in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thancred,” his name comes out is a slur that begs him to come out of the darkness and he follows suit, “what a-are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure you make it to your room safely is all,” he remarks as nonchalantly as possible, but when he looks down to see that she is smiling at him. He can’t help but lose his breath since Yuria’s smiles are so rare to begin with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” is all she can manage to say, but it’s enough to call him in like a siren’s song to her side. His one good brown eye takes it all in -- the shy smile, the rosy cheeks, and sparkling eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could say it was because she drank too much during the night, but Thancred knows the truth in his heart of hearts. He had seen it and felt it himself since they had met for the first time underneath the Sultantree.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides not to ask, not to break the spell, and instead for once gives himself into the feeling instead of over-complicating things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just takes one kiss to make her knees too and have Thancred encircle one of his arms around her waist as he pushes her against the entrance of her door. She lets out a soft groan due to the impact and Thancred deepens the kiss. Yuria ends up dragging her hands over his hair and pulling him even closer, as he leans in and slowly picks her up to feel her thighs shake underneath his gloved hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuria lets out a loud groan and that’s enough to snap him out of his delirious state and drop her so that she is standing once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“No, we shouldn’t…</b>
  <span>” he has half a mind left in him to pull back from the kiss that sends an electrical shot down his spine. Blue eyes watch him for a moment. Hunger and frustration is what he can see in them. She bites her bottom lip and Thancred knows that he is a dead man -- that he needs to have another taste, so he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hand on her hip, he brings her in once more and those he knows that he shouldn’t be so indulgent of this. He can’t help the addiction and satisfaction he has to Yuria curling into his arms, of how she lets out a little sigh after the first kiss, and touches him everywhere she can. If this is a celebration, then he can finally celebrate having her in his arms after dreaming about it for such a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, kissing in the dark where they hope not to be seen, until the alcohol and adrenaline calm down and call for something else. It turns into something softer and more remorseful as kisses start to linger and Thancred places his head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t-</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” he wants to say, but he is already losing himself to the sleep that comes to him after drinking too much. It doesn’t help that he is lulled in by her soft touches and kisses her peppers on his forehead and bandanna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he so desperately wants to leave but everything from his body to his mind is begging him to stay, as he slowly falls asleep right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t hear the soft lingering question that sounds like his name or the happy, drunk giggle that follows afterwards as Yuria pulls him slowly into her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until isn’t until the early morning, when he is in a bed that isn’t his own and with a much smaller body tucked underneath his own, that Thancred comes to the realization that he wouldn’t mind having this for so much longer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. speaking normally, then after the kiss their voice is hoarse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reading reports starts off as normal as it can get, well as normal as it can get for Thancred and Yuria nowadays. The abnormality here is that the budding couple hasn’t seen each other in nearly three weeks time and Thancred hadn’t so much as touched, much less kissed her since they had seen each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She understood that they were both tired after coming back from the First. There hundreds of things to catch up on and Thancred was still getting used to being in his own body once more, but to push something that they had finally solidified on the First now that they were back home -- well, it made it seem like it had all been a dream and it worried her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her worry that she was back in step one all over again and she wasn’t sure what to make of that. She could only wonder if Thancred noticed it at all, especially when she was glaring daggers at the back of his head from the table she was sitting in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, it goes on like this for days until five weeks out, she corners (not an easy feat to say the least) the man when he returns in the back of the infirmary where he had been spending most of his time with all the medicine and training that came with his rehabilitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants to be patient, but she is reckless towards the end of her entering the Rising Stones...she really does but staring at him just sitting there made her angrier than she had been in a very long time. He is quick to notice her entrance, as he turns around to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a twinkle in his eyes that reminds her of the old days and she almost wants to let out an inhuman noise at finally understanding what he had been doing to her. He gives her a smile and Yuria decides that two can play at his game, as she gets closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you,” she remarks before pulling him down. Thancred does have a say besides a brief whisper of her name before she presses her lips onto kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, unlike their kiss back in the Crystarium, this is full of her anger and annoyance towards the man that has stolen her heart since the very start. Thancred groans as she grabs a hold of his jacket lapels to bring him in closer. Thancred responses back with pulling her closer as they lose themselves in the moment. Any negative emotion is long forgotten by the time as they pull away due to the need for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Do not ever do that again</em>,” Yuria remarks, her voice huskier than before as Thancred let out a breathless laugh</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. a kiss due to complete and utter happiness.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for taking the time to read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred catches Yuria frown for a quick moment before she places that blank look on her face once more. While she was more open about expressing her emotions, there were still moments where she shut it all away. However, Thancred had gotten better at reading them before they quickly spilled away. He can tell that she is annoyed over being caught, though all those questions about what leave his mind when he sees the small figure standing on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found it,” she takes a breath, trying to figure out exactly what to say, “--in Gridania. I thought I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuria seems to be unable to find the proper words to her thoughts, as brown eyes watch the figure more about. It was one of those minion things that she liked to walk around with from time to time. They often took the apprenerences of animals and mythical beasts, though he had heard that there were those fashion as people as well. Tataru had even fashioned some after himself and other Scions, though he didn’t know much outside of that. It wasn’t something that caught his attention when so much else needed to be done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, this one stopped him right in his track especially with his fidgeting love at its side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a smaller version of the man he had known most of his life. The one that had plucked him out of the streets of Limsa Lomisa all those years ago and told him that his talents were better used elsewhere. The man whose loss he tried to compensate for so much that it had done more harm than good in the long and whose legacy he strived to achieve every single day since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louisoix Leveilleur, even in miniature form, made Thancred feel like a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he knew his silence wasn't helping the situation. Neither he nor Yuria were the best with words, though watching her mess with her long, braided hair was endearing in its own way. He had many questions, but Yuria beat him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is him, right?” she questions, preferring to start off somewhere else rather than answer Thancred’s question, “Louisoix Leveilleur.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Thancred breathes out as Y’uria sits down in the large table setting of their shared room, “Though in a smaller fashion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” she remarks to herself. Her memory of the older man she had meet back in the Coils of Bahamut was shady at best, though that was not something she had ever told Thancred or some of the other Scions before, “I do not know how he looks like, but when I saw him being sold in Gridania and the merchant explained who he was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred comes to stand next to her and place a hand on her shoulder. Blue eyes look up at him, as she gives the gunbreaker a strained smile.  He waits as Yuria plays with her glove for a moment before speaking. All the while, Thancred watches the small figure of his mentor move about and even “cast” a spell or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After first I thought I should give it to the twins,” she remarks while going back to look at the miniature mage, “But then...I realized they already might have their trinkets and memories from him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that to be the truth from Bahamut as well, but the other half of her plan wasn’t too keen on. Thancred was, as she, still a closed book when it came to certain aspects of their pasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels gloved fingers squeeze her shoulder and she takes Thancred’s silence for a means for her to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I remembered what Minfilla said...about how much he meant to you,” Yuria pauses and looks at the older minion, “I do not know if you have anything to remember him by, so I thought you might want it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuria decides not to look at Thancred to see his reaction to her admission, instead looking at the fuss of her trouble. She wished she had been sneakier about these sorts of things, but secrecy and running around in the dark wasn’t one of her best suites aside from being called the Warrior of Light/Darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Thancred’s silence makes her feel a level of anxiety she hasn't felt in quite some time. What she didn’t know was that Thnacred was now solely looking at her with a softness that could be akin to love, as the lump in the middle of his throat got bigger and bigger, making it harder to speak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it's silly to you,” she manages to finally say, no longer being able to take the silence of it all any longer, “I can take him back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Thancred answers back while pressing a kiss to her forehead. His voice heavier than before with an emotion he cannot quite pinpoint, “It is a wonderful gesture, love. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred says nothing more, though he can feel a certain weight leaving Yuria’s body in his comment. If he really thought about it, this had been the first real gift that he received from her since they had become a couple and the idea that she thought so much about what he talked about and said to give him something like this sent his heart aflutter. It was all very bittersweet, if he thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is silent for a few  more passing moments before Yuria lets out a laugh as the minion moves about the table. She shakes her head as Thancred quirks an eyebrow at the sudden change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something funny on your mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she giggles and pulls Thancred closer to her body to hide her reddening face, “I was just thinking of how bad a student you must have been.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you think?” he can’t help but sigh out as the miqo'te keeps laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up at him with nothing but teasing kindness in her eyes, “I am sure you were quite the troublemaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuria keeps laughing before Thancred ducks down and pulls her into a kiss. The utter happiness of the situation makes him want this and so much more, as he pulls her closer and gets lost in the moment. The suddenness of the act catches her off guard for a moment before she pulls him in completely as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the minion shows his approval, well they’ll never see that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>